Various web applications allow users to contribute and share content. For example, there are photo sharing applications that allow users to upload and share photos. Blogging applications allow users to post blogs. However, such applications are limited in the scope and type of content they can store and access. For example, a typical photo sharing application can only store images, and/or can only access images owned by the photo sharing application. Similarly, a blogging application can typically only store and access blogs and/or only access blogs from within the blogging application. It would be desirable to have a method for consistently storing and sharing content across multiple applications and/or multiple content types.